Zampakutou
by Aine5
Summary: Uma luta entre Zaraki e Ichigo.


Fic escrita especialmente para o concurso de fanfics da comunidade** Bleach Brazil Fanarts&Fanfics**. Revisada.

* * *

**Zampakutou**

_Em um campo distante da Sereitei, Zaraki Kenpachi e Kurosaki Ichigo se encaravam. Era uma nova área de treinamento para a equipe 11, cedida por Yammamoto depois de Kenpachi destruir vários prédios na sua luta contra Ichigo._

"_Se for lutar" Ele havia dito "pelo menos não destrua metade de nossos edifícios"_

_Não que Zaraki se importasse com os prédios, mas ele preferiu não fazer tanto estrago novamente. Afinal de contas, a Soul Society já estava desorganizada o suficiente desde a traição de Aizen._

_Enquanto Zaraki estava sem tapa-olho e sem os guizos no seu cabelo, Ichigo estava usando bankai.O garoto de cabelos laranjas tinha alguma vantagem sobre o Capitão Shinigami, mas este não caía de jeito nenhum. Já estava cheio de cortes, mas se negava a desistir da luta. Ichigo não estava muito melhor, pois apesar de estar usando grande poder, não tinha um motivo bom o suficiente._

"_Eu não o entendo, Ichigo".Kenpachi reclamou. "Se tem tanto poder, porque não gosta de lutar?"._

_Ichigo fez uma careta. "Eu estou lutando, não estou? Não fique reclamando!"._

_Com uma expressão de desagrado, Zaraki avançou contra Ichigo, atacando-o com um golpe na vertical que o garoto, por ser mais rápido, defendeu com facilidade. Os dois se mantiveram na mesma posição, medindo as forças através das Zampakutous. _

"_Sinta o prazer de lutar, Ichigo".Zaraki falou, colocando mais força na zampakutou. "Sinta a adrenalina no seu sangue subir! Sinta o cheiro do sangue do inimigo! Sinta o prazer de cortar e, principalmente, sinta o prazer de uma vitória!" Kenpachi colocou todas as suas forças na zampakutou, fazendo com que Ichigo se inclinasse. Zaraki sorriu ao ver a expressão do jovem mudar, mas logo voltou a ficar sério, pois Ichigo começou a colocar mais força na zampakutou, que superou a de Kenpachi e o fez dar um grande pulo para trás._

_Mal Zaraki colocou os pés no chão, Ichigo começou a dar sucessivos golpes. Pela direita, pela esquerda, de cima para baixo, que o capitão mal conseguia desviar, ficando ainda mais ferido. Mas ele não desistiu, e em uma brecha, ele segurou a zampakutou de Ichigo, atacando-o com a sua. Mas ainda não havia sido o bastante para derrotar o shinigami substituto que, depois do discurso de Zaraki, tinha ficado mais determinado a ganhar._

"_Eu já o venci uma vez".Ichigo falou. "E agora eu estou mais forte. Você não pode me vencer". _

"_Eu não perderei novamente" Zaraki rebateu. Mas sua visão já estava turva pela falta de sangue, e ele estava ligeiramente tonto. 'Eu não posso perder' Ele pensou. _

"_Vamos terminar com isso de uma vez" Ichigo se posicionou, preparando-se para dar o último golpe. O capitão pôde ver o ryoka concentrar reiatsu na sua zampakutou, e fez a mesma coisa. Mas era nítida a diferença entre os dois, mais nítida do que ele tinha visto até agora. Com bankai, Ichigo era muito mais forte que Zaraki. 'Mas eu vou ganhar' Pensou. 'Eu tenho que ganhar. EU QUERO GANHAR'! _

_Então, ele sentiu como se tudo tivesse parado. Ele não via mais o movimento da reiatsu de Ichigo, ou da respiração do mesmo. Ele não sentiu mais o vento causado pela movimentação de energia. Tudo estava estranhamente parado. E então ele sentiu algo pulsar, mas não sabia de onde tinha vindo._

"_Você quer ganhar, Zaraki Kenpachi?" A voz era grave, e o capitão pôde sentir nela o mesmo desejo de vencer que ele mesmo possuía. _

"_SIM!" Ele gritou, mas era como se ele apenas houvesse pensado, pois seu corpo não se moveu. Outra vez ele sentiu uma pulsação, e dessa vez ele soube de onde surgiu. Olhou para a sua zampakutou, que estava com um brilho diferente da sua própria reiatsu._

"_Você quer saber o meu nome?" Ouviu a voz novamente, e percebeu que ela vinha do objeto em suas mãos. Ele deu um de seus característicos sorrisos sanguinários._

"_SIM!" Ele gritou novamente, e então pôde sentir a reiatsu de sua zampakutou. Era quase tão forte quanto a sua própria, e Zaraki se perguntou como conseguia lutar sem nunca usá-la. _

"_Meu nome..." O tempo voltou ao normal, e ele viu Ichigo arregalar os olhos, mas não deu atenção a nada disso. E, em uma explosão de energia, Zaraki gritou o nome de sua zampakutou ao mesmo tempo em que ela o falava, como se ele sempre tivesse sabido o nome dela. Não conseguia vê-la, pois a reiatsu em volta da zampakutou o cegava, mas não se importou. Avançou contra Ichigo, pronto para derrubá-lo, quando..._

-Ken-chan! Ken-chaaaaan! –Ele ouviu a voz de Yachiru, e sentiu um peso em seu peito. –Acorde Ken-chan!

Zaraki abriu os olhos, mas tornou a fechá-los rapidamente, pois a claridade o cegou. Abriu-os novamente aos poucos até enxergar direito, e reconheceu o novo campo de treinamento da Equipe 11. Procurou Ichigo com os olhos, mas não o viu em lugar algum, nem mesmo sentiu sua reiatsu. Só então ele olhou para si mesmo, e reparou que não tinha um arranhão sequer.

-O que você estava sonhando, Ken-chan? –Ele olhou para Yachiru, que estava sentada em seu peito e o olhava com preocupação. –Você estava com uma cara tão esquisita!

-Foi tudo um sonho...? –Ele balbuciou, ainda sonolento. Seu cérebro deu um clique, e ele rapidamente puxou sua zampakutou da bainha, colocando-a horizontalmente na frente de seus olhos. –Você me disse o seu nome. Pode me dizer novamente?

Tudo o que ele ouviu foi o som do vento, dos pássaros e de duas respirações. Atrás da zampakutou, ele pôde ver a sua tenente o olhando com um misto de dúvida e pena. Ele abaixou o braço lentamente, lamentando não conseguir ouvir nada.

-Yachiru, você acha que um algum dia eu ainda possa ouvir minha zampakutou?

-Mas é claro que sim, Ken-chan! –Ela exclamou, alegre e sorridente. –Ken-chan pode tudo!


End file.
